1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning device, more particularly to an interdental cleaning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
European Patent Application Publication No. 0339935 B1 discloses an F-shape conventional interdental cleaning device including a rod-like handle portion, two rod-like spaced-apart protruding portions protruding from the handle portion, and a dental floss stretched tautly between the protruding portions. When using the conventional interdental cleaning device, the dental floss needs to be placed into one of interdental spaces. However, since interdental spaces extend in various directions (e.g., the interdental space between incisors extends in a direction different from that between molars), it is inconvenient to use the conventional interdental cleaning device to clean the interdental space between the molars.